


How Will I Know?

by Fox_155



Series: NCT Wolf AU [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mild Angst, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soulmates, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Jeno’s a Beta who thinks himself not good enough to deserve a cute Omega mate.Donghyuck’s an Omega, who thinks himself too annoying to deserve a kind Beta mate.But at least Donghyuck’s got one brain cell and a face too cute for even the most determined Beta to stay stubborn.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: NCT Wolf AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152440
Comments: 41
Kudos: 551





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in a wolf AU with A/B/O dynamics. So, there's mpreg. If you don't like that, please don't read it. 
> 
> This is part of a series, though you don’t have to read the other parts to understand this one. If you want to read the other parts, I have the timeline in the series. 
> 
> Btw I messed up the timeline, so Jaehyun is a 98-liner in this.
> 
> It’s been a while… thank you for everyone who waited and occasionally let me know you’d still be interested in this AU <3 Thank you to Rin for giving me a few ideas to work with for this story ^^

#####

When other people had said the forest in which the mating run took place was a mystic, slightly intimidating place, Jeno had always listened and nodded in understanding, even when he had only been five years old and most definitely never been to check.

He might have been a particularly shy and timid child, or possibly more prone to being influenced by others because he was too trusting. Because of these stories, he had spent his childhood nourishing this picture of haunted trees, rotten mushrooms, and old skeletons lying around, basically a horror maze you’d have to get through to find your mate.

In his head it had made sense, it was similar to how the hero had to face challenges in the fairy tales to get to save their mate.

When he had been old enough to realise that it wasn’t what people had meant, he had spent a few years in calm anticipation of the event. Life had been easier when presentation and adulthood had still seemed like they were forever away. Back then, dunking Jisung into the closest lake until he’d return his stolen belongings had been much more important.

The closer the date had come, the more unsettling the thought of finding his mate had become again, returning slowly but surely to be this daunting and unpleasant event he’d be forced to attend.

Maybe, it had been fuelled by one of his closest friends having been terrified of the mating run just like him.

He had changed his mind after going, but that was him. Jeno hadn’t and he was sure there was nothing that was going to make him – not even Xiaojun reassuring him 20 times a day that fate didn’t fuck up.

Especially now, that he was here, in front of the treeline, he wanted to do anything but actually join the other young Alphas and Betas searching for their Omega.

Standing right in front of the dark trees, so old and big they looked like they, without doubt, must have been here before any wolf had ever lived in the forest, let even his most pressing worries seem understated.

Jeno was, quite frankly, terrified.

He knew it was tradition, nothing to freak out over. He was expected to do as everyone else: search for that other person that was destined to be with him, would be the other half to his soul, who would already be hidden somewhere in this sacred forest.

Or not.

It would be just as normal to go in and not find anyone yet. It wasn’t unheard of that mates weren’t born the same year, but one, two, or even more apart. There were some of those in the pack Jeno belonged to. They had all ended up finding their mates – but just a little later than others. It didn’t change the bond between them or made them anything less. They still were deeply infatuated with each other, they loved each other, they got puppies, everything.

However, there was a very big difference between them and him, that made their stories so unrelatable and unachievable to Jeno, he couldn’t find any strength in them.

It was that they were Alphas and he wasn’t.

Of course, an Alpha would still end up with a mate.

There were songs sung about how the love between an Omega and an Alpha mate would always triumph over evil in the end.

Every single fairy tale he had grown up with had told the story of some Alpha ending up with their Omega.

The first idea of love any puppy got to know was from them, it was the standard to live up to and to compare to.

It was the ne plus ultra.

Alpha and Omega would always win and be happily ever after, just how Johnny and Jaehyun were, an Alpha and an Omega that had thought they’d never be together because Johnny lived in the forest while Jaehyun lived in the city.

Well.

Used to live because the two, of course, had overcome any struggle and hurdle thrown their way, including overprotective parents who had wanted Jaehyun to complete university before moving to live with Johnny permanently.

Jeno was quite sure that the “forgotten contraceptive”, that had resulted in Jaehyun finding a compelling reason to exchange human city education against that of the traditional packs, wasn’t really all that true of a story. At least not the part where it had been forgotten accidentally.

Regardless, it was just another happy ending. For an Alpha, of course.

No one had ever heard of a Beta beating all the odds, of getting the Omega in the end, and living happily ever after.

For Betas, like himself, there was a role as the sidekick at best.

The Beta might be the one throwing a key over a prison wall to free the Alpha, or the one to carry the unconscious body of the Omega so their mate could save them. Needless to add, the Beta themselves never was a strong, admirable mate.

So, while everyone else would be elated to find their own little fairy tale in this forest, Jeno couldn’t even imagine one where he’d play an important part.

If he could have just stayed home, it would have been better.

The horn was blown and where most others immediately darted into the forest, Jeno dragged himself forward, slowly padding between the trees.

The scent was intimidating, heavy of Omega from all directions, but Jeno couldn’t find it in himself to run along the rest of the crowd that was almost immediately lost from sight.

The excitement and the restlessness that he had witnessed on the clearing was nowhere to be found in himself.

Jeno wanted to turn around and hide.

Actually, that didn’t seem that bad an idea.

He, personally, wasn’t an Omega, obviously. But if he tried to imagine how it’d be – wouldn’t an Omega hope for an Alpha mate? Someone smelling overpoweringly spicy and was ready to throw themselves at someone for just looking at their mate funnily?

Someone like the heroes in the books, who’d rescue them from all evil?

Ending up with the second-best choice, a Beta, wouldn’t that be quite a let-down?

Jeno had imagined finding his mate and seeing their disappointed face too many times to be eager to actually look for them now.

He had imagined his mate wondering why they hadn’t ended up with an Alpha, asking him if he was sure it was like this.

Regardless who it was, even or especially if it was his soulmate, Jeno wouldn’t want to ever be in someone’s way. He didn’t want to ruin their perfect fairy tale by disappointing on the part of the hero.

He couldn’t change being a Beta, but he couldn’t help feeling like, by being one, he automatically would be excluded from this idea of perfect happy ever afters. There were none of them for Betas in stories and songs, after all. Why should real life be any different?

Jeno tried to breathe as shallowly as possible, so he’d not take in much of the scents clinging to the underbrush and trees.

Allegedly, he’d recognise his mate without a doubt and without fault and so would they – they’d realise it was just a Beta, nothing to get excited over, nothing to write home about. A disappointment.

If he never found them and they never smelt him, Jeno wouldn’t end up disappointing and he wouldn’t even know how his mate’s face would fall when smelling the freshness of his scent where they must have been expecting spiciness.

Hiding seemed like a good idea.

No one was supervising the young wolves roaming the forest, there were no written rules, only those carried on and retold by the older generations, who had prepared them for this day.

The Omegas went first and would make sure they’d find a good spot, one with soft ground. They shouldn’t move once the Alphas and Betas were allowed in the forest, so finding them would be easier and no huge mess would result.

The Alphas and Betas were expected to search and find.

The Alphas.

And the Betas.

Always in second place, always the second-best, always the left-overs.

Jeno knew it wouldn’t be approved of, but he trotted over to a spot of moss and flopped down.

If he didn’t find his mate, his mate wouldn’t find him, no one would have to come to the realisation there was no Alpha in the equation. He was just sparing both of them the misery.

He buried his nose under his paw to make sure no scents, other than that from the soil and plants right below him, would enter.

Of course, he wasn’t the only Beta. They were rare but not as rare as a four-leaved clover.

Of course, there were couples with Betas in his pack.

As far as he knew, they were happy, too.

But they also were much better Betas than him. So much more like the heroes in fairy tales, despite not being Alphas.

Taeil was second in command, a place usually reserved for Alphas, that he had gotten for being so overwhelmingly good at answering the questions the elders had asked to find the most worthy, for being stronger in combat than the others, and bringing down larger prey.

Doyoung was head of the kitchen, responsible for keeping track of their food, their stocks, and ensure everyone ate. It was extremely important a task because it was the foundation for their survival.

Jeno was just part of everything, how most of the younger wolves of his pack were. Nothing important, nothing impressive, just average, boring.

At least the others were Alphas, with ruts to help their mates during heat, with dizzying spice in their scent to impress without even saying a word or moving a muscle.

He was nothing, second-best if he tried to flatter himself. Not finding his mate, if they were even here, was going to be in both their favours.

He couldn’t even say he didn’t want a mate.

That would be a lie.

Of course, he wanted someone just for himself, someone who’d fit perfectly with him, how he saw with the older couples who were all so unconditionally in love with each other it made you smile just looking at them.

Occasionally, Jeno looked up at the sky, to keep track of the full moon that painstakingly slowly crept over the endless darkness.

He couldn’t leave too early. It’d be unbelievable if he tried to say he hadn’t found them but was back faster than anyone would manage to even cross the forest. Especially since those who returned alone would usually not be satisfied with combing through the forest once, but try again to be sure.

Finding your mate was of utmost importance to any wolf. Jeno wasn’t different, his heart was aching just lying here and knowing he’d never meet them if he stayed.

Of course, he wanted to have someone special by his side, someone to kiss, someone to talk to, someone to sleep with, someone to cherish, someone to become his family, someone to grow old together with.

But he couldn’t imagine how anyone else would want him, just a plain and boring Beta?

No, he was far better off staying here and sparing them both the fate. Best he’d wait until the sun started to rise because if he stumbled across them on the clearing, it’d be even more awkward, even more disappointing.

Jeno didn’t want to disappoint. Without even knowing, his mate was already the person he wanted to see hurt and sad the very least.

He might not be an Alpha, but he didn’t need to be one to want to know his mate safe and happy.

Finally, the treetops started to cast shadows over the bright moon and Jeno got to his feet to stretch his limbs a little. He was maybe half-way done with his waiting. At least, he’d be well-rested for the trip back home. Frustrated and wound up, but rested.

He breathed in and a scent he hadn’t noticed before had mixed with the old forest’s heavy one.

Sweet, like caramelised sugar.

Foreign, because he had never before smelt it before.

Familiar, like he had known it all his life, and the lives he had possibly led before this one, and had just forgotten but now it was all coming right back to him.

Comforting, from how it immediately wrapped around him like a blanket.

Mate.

Jeno panicked.

He scented the air again but it had already gotten stronger and whoever it came from was moving his direction.

Why?

The Omegas weren’t supposed to leave their spots, why had this one?

They couldn’t find him, they couldn’t find out he was just Jeno, or maybe they already had? Why wouldn’t they just leave?

Jeno tried to locate where the scent came from, but before he could figure it out and leave in the opposite direction, a rust-red wolf came bouncing from between two bushes, a spring in their step, head held high and stark blue eyes immediately on Jeno.

Cute!

Wait! No! Panic!

What should he do now? Why was this happening? Why to him? Why would his mate decide to take matters into their hands?

Why did the other wolf keep hopping his direction instead of leaving immediately after realising he was just a Beta?

Surely, they were just going to make sure Jeno knew exactly how much of a let-down he was.

The shiny pelt melted away and instead of the wolf, a young man with fluffy rust-brown hair and bronze skin closed the rest of the distance.

“Hi! You realise you were the one supposed to find me, right? I mean, obviously, I’m a strong, independent Omega, I don’t need no saving anyway, but I must say I’m slightly offended you didn’t even get more than twenty steps into the forest. Did you forget how to wolf?”

The Omega crouched down in front of him and patted his finger against Jeno’s nose.

His face was a perfect combination of soft and hard, his cheeks looking round and squishy but his jaw angular and sharp. He had a small nose and a pout on his lips, and Jeno had actually forgotten how to wolf.

He just stared and waited for the expression to fall, for him to ask if Jeno was sure, to voice some sort of complaint about finding a Beta, not an Alpha.

Nothing ever came. He just kept poking Jeno’s nose, then his jaw, down his throat until he was poking his chest.

“Hello? Anyone home? I know I’m extremely stunning and a blessing to the eye but are you, like, okay?”

Yes, he was, he definitely was stunning and a blessing, he was the most beautiful person Jeno had ever seen and he deserved the world and then some.

Definitely someone better than Jeno.

The Omega started tugging on his ears, then folded them down and let them plop back up.

Realising that Jeno wouldn’t react, he leaned in to whisper into his ear: “I didn’t shave for almost an hour for this.”

It was finally enough to make him startle back to reality and move.

With practised ease, he let his forms switch and the Omega pulled away in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Jeno stuttered, unsure where to begin, but the other seemed not to listen anyway, his eyes dragging over his body slowly. It was almost like Jeno could feel his gaze and his skin started to tingle wherever it fell.

“Wow, so would I be, the disrespect,” the Omega whispered and Jeno suddenly felt very self-conscious and curled up a little. Was it that bad?

The Omega’s eyes snapped up.

“Sorry, it’s probably not what you expected. I didn’t want you to be disappointed so I didn’t move.” Jeno felt embarrassment burn hot on his face.

The other blinked at him, turned his head away, turned back to look at Jeno, gave him another once-over, and paused.

“I’m sorry, uh, where would the disappointment be? I need some pointers here, are you, like, a terrible person who enjoys the suffering of others and kicks puppies for fun?”

“What? No!” Jeno’s brows furrowed. What on earth?

“You spend your free time peeping through the windows of mated couples and watch them get it on?”

“No! Moon, why would I do that?”

“I’ve got it! You don’t like pineapple on pizza! I’m sorry, we can’t be together, I wasted 55 minutes of my life in preparation and walked a fuckton too far. It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Pizza?” Jeno whispered. He didn’t like the words of rejection, but what they were connected to didn’t add up - why would pineapple on pizza be the issue?

They never even had either of those, those were human foods, you couldn’t just make them where he lived?!

“I’m kidding, silly. What’s the tea, where’s the issue? Sorry, may I? I’m totally a sucker for buffy and beefy guys, this is heaven.” The Omega took Jeno’s arm and sat down right next to him, close enough to have their thighs touching, wrapping Jeno’s arm around his shoulders like a scarf and snaking his own around Jeno’s waist.

Jeno hardly even dared to breathe.

He smelt so good. Heavenly. Comforting. Everything at the same time.

“I’m, uh, a Beta?” Jeno slowly started to feel like an idiot, but this couldn’t be right, could it? He was no fairy tale hero, no dazzling Alpha with maddening scent and pheromones.

Why would the adorable and witty Omega like him?

“Hmh,” the Omega nuzzled against his shoulder before resting his head there, humming in content. Jeno’s heart clenched, he wanted to pull him closer and shower him in more affection, give him everything he could.

“You don’t care? Uh, wouldn’t you prefer an Alpha?” Jeno softly tried, hurting his own feelings by voicing it.

The Omega pulled away.

“That’s your worry?”

Jeno nodded, hardly able to face the other, but he had to stay strong. The Omega’s face was empty for a moment, then his jaw dropped a bit, and it somehow didn’t fit Jeno’s narrative…

“Oh no, you’re so cute! I already love you! Buff and beefy but shy and sensitive, oh my moon, and I get to keep you!” Jeno nearly toppled over backwards, but the Omega started wrapping himself around Jeno and held him in place, “By the way, I’m Donghyuck and I don’t prefer an Alpha.” Donghyuck leaned forward and pressed a feather-light kiss to Jeno’s lips before pulling away and beaming at him again.

Jeno’s brain was swimming.

“That’s where you say your name, so we can kiss some more and I have something else than _sexy cutie_ to call you in my head,” Donghyuck prompted and Jeno scrambled to comply.

“Jeno.”

“Thank you!” Donghyuck grinned and pulled Jeno closer by his neck, so he could make true of his word and kiss him again. It was weird, to kiss someone smelling as good as Donghyuck.

To kiss his mate.

Or, rather be kissed because Jeno was barely keeping up.

Jeno had spent almost a year telling himself this day would never come, his mate would be disappointed and leave him.

Now, here he was, an arm around the most beautiful person with the most stunning tan and bright hair, being kissed!

Jeno tried to sort his thoughts, but Donghyuck licked over his lips and into his mouth and they all blurred into nothing, leaving Jeno only able to focus on Donghyuck.

His scent was already making Jeno forget where he was and he carefully tried to run his hands over the soft skin that felt warm and smooth under them. Donghyuck let him, he actually let him, he just hummed in content when Jeno started drawing patterns over his back, his waist, his arms.

Encouraged by the reaction, Jeno dared to let them grow bigger, brush just past places he’d expect to be more sensitive. Donghyuck had his hands in his hair, pulling on it a little whenever he liked what Jeno did.

When they parted, they both were a bit short of breath and Jeno’s body was already burning, but so was Donghyuck’s.

“So, how’s your pack? Is it very Alpha everything, everyone else nothing? Is that why you were worried?” Donghyuck asked and he was trying to sound nonchalant, but his earlier, truly relaxed, voice was replaced with a more panicked and high-pitched one.

Jeno gently massaged his thighs and smiled as reassuringly as he could.

“No, it’s pretty nice. We have two leaders, Alpha and Omega, and a sub-pack structure.”

“No way, an Omega?” Donghyuck perked up, his eyes seemingly starting to twinkle, “Awesome! Wow, you had me worried there for a hot minute. Not about you. About your pack! I mean, it’ll be my home from now on, right?”

Jeno pulled away from where he was touching Donghyuck to pinch himself. He jerked when it hurt.

“_What_ are you doing?”

“Sorry, just checking this is reality and I’m not dreaming,” Jeno whispered.

“Aw,” Donghyuck looked star-struck, “That’s the cutest, oh my god, I love making people think I must not be from this world because I’m so adorable!”

Jeno’s own self-esteem, or lack thereof, definitely paled in light of so much confidence but he couldn’t even find any fault in the words.

Donghyuck _was_ so adorable!

Jeno cradled his neck and pushed his head back a little, so he could kiss him and Donghyuck didn’t move to pull away, but kissed back immediately.

He was really going to be with him, right? This was his mate, his to keep, his to love, and he wanted him back?

Jeno more urgently licked into Donghyuck’s mouth, trying to hear more of his breath hitching and feel his skin burn up under Jeno’s ministrations. Still, Donghyuck didn’t quite let him take control. He suddenly closed his lips to suck on Jeno’s tongue. It felt good, so good, he moaned and got Donghuyck to repeat it.

While he had been distracted, Donghyuck had moved and now suddenly swung a leg over his. He pushed himself into Jeno’s lap and ground up against him, trapping Jeno’s and his own dick between their bodies to rub against each other. Jeno bit down on the Omega’s lip and Donghyuck moaned against him, rolling his hips again. Jeno felt wetness on his thigh, where Donghyuck was sitting, and he kissed him again, harder, leaving no room for Donghyuck to tease back anymore.

Donghyuck entertained him only for so long, then, he pulled back and pressed a finger on Jeno’s lips.

“Are we going to fuck? Because I like how this feels and I want to stay like this, or you can lean back. I can ride you. I don’t really enjoy having someone bend me over and pound into from behind, I just want to make this clear now.”

“Y-yeah,” Jeno breathed, “I don’t care, whatever, I don’t really like that either.”

“You don’t like getting taken from behind?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

Jeno suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. Obviously, that was not exactly what a male Beta was supposed to do, but from how unrelentingly Donghyuck kept grinding against him, he didn’t seem to mind it?

So far, everything seemed to only make Donghyuck like him more, Jeno might as well take the chance.

“Exactly.”

Donghyuck groaned and bucked his hips harder. Where his ass rubbed over his thigh again to leave his slick over Jeno’s skin, it seemed Jeno’s muscles started to tremble. He wanted to touch. Wait. He could touch!

With a happy sigh, he let his hands drop from where they had been on Donghyuck’s jaw and brought them onto his hips, feeling the skin give in to his touch, impossibly warm and soft. Perfect. He was perfect. Donghyuck tightened his hold on Jeno when he paused there to just feel how different from his own body the Omega’s was.

He cleared his throat and Jeno’s attention was momentarily drawn from squishy Omega waists to pretty Omega faces, “You, uh, like doing it another way? Just, for science.”

“Yeah,” Jeno’s fingers kept wandering lower and lower, towards where he felt Donghyuck leak against his thigh.

“Mind if… you know… one day? We try that? Not now! Definitely not now!”

“Uh, sure,” Jeno hadn’t expected this turn of events, but he didn’t oppose it.

Anything Donghyuck wanted, he’d get if Jeno could help it.

It might mean he’d soon have an insatiable Omega on his side, but he didn’t care.

He was looking forward to spoiling Donghyuck and caring for him and never being alone again. He would have someone special by his side, someone to kiss, someone to talk to, someone to sleep with, someone to cherish, someone to become his family, someone to grow old together with.

Xiaojun had been right, after all.

Fate didn’t fuck up, did it?

The warmth in his chest grew even more comfortable as his brain processed that this was really happening.

He had a mate, an adorable and beautiful one at that, who didn’t care the slightest that his mate was a Beta, but kissed him and let him touch him and even complimented him.

He wanted to know everything about him, all his preferences, his favourite food, colour, activity, weather, what he’d be impressed by if Jeno gifted it to him and how he’d fit into the pack.

He would. Right? Donghyuck would be by his side now!

He could claim him as his mate – and that was at the forefront of his mind right now. Everything else surely would just come naturally after.

He felt slick and nearly moaned from just how warm and slippery it was to the touch. Donghyuck slowed his rhythmic rocking and started kissing Jeno again, but he couldn’t properly focus on kissing back when he pushed a finger past the soft ring of muscle and Donghyuck moaned loudly against his lips, holding tighter onto Jeno’s shoulders.

Jeno had made some experiences before, but not like this, never with an Omega that’d press their dicks together and kiss him so feverously. He couldn’t even properly focus on Donghyuck’s tongue in his mouth and on how he took the lead but was ready to let Jeno take over when it fit, too enthralled by how warm Donghyuck was, how he could easily thrust the finger and prod against the walls from how wet he was.

It was amazing.

Jeno took a moment to find that sweet spot that made Donghyuck buck up against him and whine softly.

“Is that okay?” Jeno huffed against Donghyuck’s lips, barely allowed to leave them to ask those three words before Donghyuck was already pulling him back to kiss more.

“Yeah,” he gasped and pushed his hips down, taking Jeno all the way to his knuckles. Jeno groaned into Donghyuck’s mouth and pulled back out to repeat the motion, pressing his finger against the wall where he had found his prostate. Donghyuck jerked against him, bucking up and Jeno was sure he was going to break the skin, where he had his fingers dug into his back, soon, but he hadn’t yet and he wouldn’t care if he did.

It was so sexy.

When he thrust back into him, he added another finger, which allowed him to go just a bit deeper, rub over his sweet spot a bit more.

“Jeno, fuck, you’re so good, oh heaven,” Donghyuck fell against his shoulder to try and catch his breath but Jeno didn’t want to let him. He was so cute gasping around his moans! He picked up the pace and listened to his mate shallowly sucking the air through his teeth in time with Jeno pushing his fingers into him.

Instead of having to add more lubrication to allow him to keep it up, Donghyuck naturally became wetter and Jeno just had to collect some of the slick to lube up the third finger before adding it.

Donghyuck groaned and scratched over his back, but the sting only spurred Jeno on to make him feel even better.

“Slow, slow, oh moon, I’ll come way too fast like this!” Donghyuck whimpered and Jeno wanted to do the opposite of slow, but he also never wanted to go against his word, so, he obeyed and reined himself in.

Donghyuck took a few shuddering breaths and finally let go of Jeno’s back to somewhat straighten up. When he finally saw his face again, Jeno whispered a small curse under his breath because Donghyuck was flushed a stunning pink to compliment his tan skin, his hair on his forehead a bit messed up and sweaty from rubbing over Jeno’s shoulder, eyes dark and glassy.

“I’ve never cum on anyone else's fingers but mine, and I don’t want today to be the first time, we can do that tomorrow,” Donghyuck’s words were demanding but he was breathless and smelt like pure sugar from how turned on he was. Jeno just leaned in to press a quick peck to his lips.

Donghyuck humoured him for about two seconds, then, Jeno suddenly found himself on his back, the Omega hovering over him with a sweet smile and grinding down on his hand once more.

“You have not properly appreciated that I shaved,” he chirped and rose up to put himself on display above Jeno, arching his back as far as it would bend so his torso looked even softer and plumper in all the right places, his cock pink and hard between his legs, a bit of slick glistening on the smooth skin of his thighs. He was stunning!

Jeno let his hands rub over his ass, trying to sneak back into his hole, but Donghyuck slapped his stomach and Jeno instead moved further to the front until he could touch there. Donghyuck huffed.

“It’s really smooth, I’m appreciative!” Jeno justified and kept moving up, wrapping his fingers around the base of the Omega’s dick, where the skin was sensitive and Donghyuck sighed beautifully. He pumped the length slowly, trying to get a feeling for the smaller size than what he had been familiar with so far.

“Okay, it was the appropriate amount of appreciation, I believe,” Donghyuck gasped and Jeno stilled when he dragged his hands over Jeno’s own front, the muscle hard under his fingers, “and enough appreciation here,” he leaned down and Jeno caught his shoulder to hold him in place so he could kiss him, but he also started rolling his hips up against where Donghyuck was straddling him.

His dick slipped between the Omega’s asscheeks and Jeno groaned when he felt the warmth and wetness on it. He bucked up, trying to get more and after two somewhat unsatisfactory pushes, Donghyuck suddenly had his hand there and guided his cock into him.

He was impossibly wet and hot and opened so easily to let Jeno in.

It was so overwhelmingly good, Jeno had to close his eyes for a second, but, just how earlier he hadn’t given Donghyuck time to calm down, now, he was taking revenge and rose up on Jeno’s dick, breaking away from the kiss to sit up and sink all the way down onto it.

Jeno’s moan broke off and he scrambled to grab onto Donghyuck’s soft thighs to ground himself while the Omega already rose back up.

“Like that?” Donghyuck’s words sounded cocky, but his voice was airy and gave away he was not on top of things how he might want to be.

“So much.”

Donghyuck swirled his hips and Jeno was sure it wouldn’t get any better, but it did with just the next thrust, each seemingly growing warmer and tighter until he couldn’t handle Donghyuck keeping the pace moderate anymore and pushed himself up just enough to be able to thrust into him from below, picking the tempo up.

“Jeno, oh moon, what the?” Donghyuck squeezed the Beta’s hands where they were on his thighs and Jeno wanted to stare at him and take in how he bounced up and down, but he was so close to his orgasm he couldn’t really pay him the attention he deserved for looking like that. Next time.

“I’m… close,” Jeno grunted and Donghyuck seemed rendered speechless because he only nodded, or rather let his head bounce in time with the thrusts. Jeno felt his stomach tighten. Just a bit more and he’d come, but Donghyuck beat him to it, he moaned so loudly, it must have carried to the clearing not far away, and clenched down on Jeno before spilling over Jeno’s stomach.

The rhythmic tightening was enough to push Jeno right over the edge, quicker than anticipated, and he fucked himself into Donghyuck one last time, while the other was still riding out his high.

Jeno held him down on his cock until he was spent and lethargy made his grip weaken, and Donghyuck dropped himself right on top of Jeno, making him groan and gasp for the air that had been forced from his lungs.

“Fuck, I never came on dick untouched, well, almost untouched,” Donghyuck whispered and Jeno let his hands travel up from his thighs to hold him more carefully, how it was appropriate for a person you cherished.

“Oh, you did!” Jeno hadn’t had the mind to pay that attention but now realised.

Donghyuck nuzzled against his neck and started placing small kisses there.

“I knew you’d be good when you said you’d taken dick before. And you were. You were fucking good! Pun fully intended,” Donghyuck sighed happily and Jeno ran his hands up and down his back carefully.

“You made it so easy,” he muttered. He was growing sleepy, but he knew this wasn’t the time nor place to nap. He’d have to bid Donghyuck’s old pack goodbye with him and find his own, probably at least get a bit of the trip done today before actually calling it a night. When he shifted, his softening dick slipped from Donghyuck and the Omega whined.

“Oh yuck, I hate this part. Hey, speaking of mildly disgusting side-effects, what about biting?”

Jeno was just so tired…

“Hmh, yeah.”

“Aw, aren’t you adorable, falling right asleep after sex?” Donghyuck seemed to have found the strength to pick himself up and gently kissed Jeno, and it was really all very perfect and very sweet and Jeno never wanted it to be over, “I’ll mark you, I don’t care if you do it back or no, but you’ll be stuck with me.”

Jeno felt him lick over his neck before he did, and he felt sparks of a mixture of pain and arousal over his skin, but he was too tired to care. Donghyuck pulled away and cleaned it and tried to wiggle from Jeno’s arms, but found himself stuck.

“Excuse you?”

“You said I was stuck with you!” Jeno whined and blindly nuzzled against Donghyuck’s neck. He felt the urge to mark him back, his fangs heavy in his mouth, but the Omega was too squirmy to get a proper hold of.

“Yes, duh,” Jeno forced his eyes open and realised Donghyuck had blushed a bit, “it was more like a threat, you know?”

“But I wanna be.”

Donghyuck finally stilled and Jeno didn’t hesitate, he sunk his teeth into the soft bronze skin and Donghyuck gasped and dug his fingers into Jeno’s arms. He let go after just a second, not wanting to hurt his mate, just wanting to ensure the bond was officially made.

“That’s… that’s neat. Yeah. I thought you were probably already fed up with me, ah well, guess not, that works, too.”

“I’m not fed up. Why would I be fed up?” Jeno was so deeply confused how he could be. Donghyuck was so beautiful, so cute, so confident, so amazing!

“I don’t know either, how anyone would not want my adorable self around 24/7,” Donghyuck cheerfully announced and placed a kiss on Jeno’s cheek, “So, are we going to find our packs? I think it’s already kinda late with how things turned out…”

“Guess we should.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno had expected, now, that he had found his mate and brought him home, everything would fall into place – almost magically.

It had always seemed like that was how it worked for the others.

Yukhei had brought Yangyang back after he had claimed him, and Yangyang had wiggled his way into the pack-life quite effortlessly – save for the part where he had been a complete failure at shifting and still kind of was.

Mark had been kind of prejudiced and also unevenly skilled, but he was excellent at what he did know – which was everything that had him put brutal strength to use. He had overcome what his conservative pack had taught him about a pack’s structure and different roles people had to play in it with the help of his mate, Jungwoo, and gotten better at what he was lacking in.

Guanheng had behaved like this had been his home all along, picking up any task given to him with ease and making friends with everybody to the point of it feeling like he had actually grown up with them.

They fit into pack life perfectly.

Yet, it was still very clear whom they belonged with and who had brought them to be in this pack and who would be by their side for the rest of their lives.

Be it Yukhei constantly hovering around where Yangyang was, or Guanheng and Xiaojun sticking together like someone had accidentally put superglue on them and let it dry, or how Mark and Jungwoo would name drop the other in every other sentence.

That was what Jeno had naturally assumed would be how his life would go, too.

It just wasn’t.

And Jeno was sure it was because he was a Beta, after all.

He was never going to make up for what he lacked and there was nothing to do about it. Nature had just fated him to not be good enough for his mate.

Donghyuck was hardly anywhere to be seen and whenever Jeno did find him, he was with someone else, laughing and talking loudly, having fun. Being adorable and wonderful and cute and lovely, but not… his, or it didn’t feel like he was.

Everyone else surely knew twice as much about his mate as Jeno. They also seemed to get twice as much attention.

It sucked.

Donghyuck made friends with Jisung because he was the last older puppy around and thus easy to clown. That was okay, he was just a kid, whatever.

Donghyuck made friends with Xiaojun and Guanheng because those two liked every Omega. He made friends with Yangyang after making fun of him for his terribly slow and clumsy shifting. He made friends with Jaemin because they were both new to the pack and bonded over that. That was still okay, it didn’t let Jeno go crazy from jealousy and self-hatred because they were all Omegas.

What did, was that Donghyuck made friends with Renjun over sharp sarcasm. That he made friends with Yukhei over being loud. That he made friends with Jungwoo over disarming others with cuteness. That he made friends with Mark exclusively to tease him to hell and back.

It should be okay, really, he deserved friends and it was dumb to be jealous and possessive but Jeno couldn’t not.

They were all Alphas and so much better than he could ever be, spicy scents and strong muscle that even had made Jeno weak, in the past, before he had met Donghyuck and fallen in love.

Donghyuck probably hadn’t fallen in love with him or he wouldn’t spend so much time away, would he?

He made friends with the entire older line of wolves, from Taeil to Jaehyun. He seemed to get along brilliantly with any person confronted.

He seemed to seek their company constantly.

Just not Jeno’s.

The thought that he probably would rather have someone else as his mate was right back in Jeno’s mind, reinforced every day alone, every evening when Donghyuck would only ever come to sit down with him when almost everyone else had left.

He cherished every short moment they had together.

Every evening, Donghyuck would talk to him and only him, telling him about his day and making cocky remarks. Jeno laughed over his jokes and the observations, that he’d repeat with so much wit, it was mesmerising. 

Every evening, Donghyuck easily let his hands travel over Jeno’s body, giving him all the touch he craved during the day.

In the evenings and nights, it never felt like Donghyuck regretted having just a Beta as his mate. He’d kiss Jeno, he’d compliment him, he’d make jokes at everyone’s expense, but never at Jeno’s as if he was as special to Donghyuck as Donghyuck was to Jeno.

It was wonderful.

Jeno made sure to let Donghyuck fall apart better time, make him blush and moan. He told him how pretty and cute he was while falling asleep, hoping the feeling would last.

But it never did.

It wasn’t enough. Jeno wasn’t enough, he was sure of it. Donghyuck never said so, but it was clear from how he obviously limited the time he allowed Jeno to be around him and would slip away whenever it was up.

Jeno was jealous. He was burning with it, it was eating him up from inside, growing stronger especially when Mark would put a hand on Donghyuck’s back, Renjun would banter back and forth with him, or Yukhei would laugh loudly over one of his jokes.

If Donghyuck was happier with an Alpha… who was he to be in the way?

His mate’s happiness, whether or not at the expense of his own, was the most important thing to Jeno. If Donghyuck seemed happier with someone else, then he’d try and stand back even if it was killing him inside.

“You know, did you ask him?” Xiaojun softly inquired while tugging out small weeds, that’d grow to take all the nutrients from the crops. Jeno stared at the moist ground and the patterns, that different animals of the underground had left there, without moving.

Donghyuck had left to do the laundry right after breakfast, which he had spent sitting next to Yangyang and Jisung.

“No. I don’t want to be clingy and obnoxious. I’m sure he’s already so fed up. I don’t think he’d say it and hurt my feelings or anything,” Jeno dug a finger into the soil.

“Uh, are we talking about the same Donghyuck? Because the one I know is so honest it hurts,” Guanheng pointed out.

Jeno shrugged.

“Jeno, I know you think you need to be rough and tough and all those things, but I’m sure it’d help you so much if you just forgot about those stupid ideas and opened up to him. Donghyuck might not realise at all he’s hurting you. He boasts about you a lot, I think he’s just very much a social butterfly with so much energy, and he knows he can’t let all of it out of you?” Xiaojun carefully tried. Jeno had been left behind playing with dirt while the two Omegas had moved down the field.

“But I don’t get enough of him,” Jeno muttered and reluctantly followed his friend and his mate.

He was scared to ask Donghyuck, scared to provoke getting exactly the reaction he had hoped to avoid so far. Exactly the reaction, that had been the reason as to why he had not searched for him in the forest.

He should have just never been found.

“Okay, this is just stupid, sorry Jeno, but you obviously have to talk to him! He’s your mate but he’s not a freaking psychic, he can’t read your mind!” Guanheng tapped his finger against Jeno’s forehead.

Jeno grumbled under his breath.

He knew that. But shouldn’t it be obvious he, as Donghyuck’s mate, needed the most attention?

Maybe, it wasn’t. Maybe, he should request more attention.

Jeno sighed to himself. He wanted more of Donghyuck, as in, 24/7 until he had gotten used to having a mate. Just the thought of running through the forest together, of cuddling by the campfire while everyone was telling stories and eating, was exciting.

Maybe they were right and he’d just have to ask…?

The evening seemed like a good idea. He’d have Donghyuck to himself anyway, he’d not have to make it obvious he was in a relationship crisis just two weeks into being mated.

But Donghyuck smelt particularly good today and he seemed particularly eager to get Jeno out of his clothes and into bed, and Jeno got lost in the filthy kisses and how warm and wet Donghyuck felt around his fingers and then his dick, and how much he never wanted this to end.

When he was spent and sobered back up while cleaning a sleepy Donghyuck, Jeno realised he’d have to mention how much he never wanted to not have this. He suddenly felt so sad and empty, he had to swallow down tears just from thinking about Donghyuck being off to do his own things tomorrow, probably wishing for an Alpha mate rather than just a Beta…

Jeno put the old towel aside and let go of Donghyuck’s soft thigh, searching for words.

“’m tired, come sleep?” Donghyuck mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes, only making grabby hands for Jeno, and his heart clenched in his chest.

He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t make Donghyuck say that he was right, he did wish for someone else. Not when Donghyuck wanted him there right now, not when he could cuddle him at least for the night.

Come morning, he might regret it, but Jeno allowed himself to sink into the blankets and furs to wrap around Donghyuck’s body that smelt of caramelised sugar and home.

If only it was different. If only Jeno was enough. If only he could always have this, have him, the one person he wanted to know happy more than anything in the world.

But he wasn’t and he couldn’t. He’d either keep living in a lie he knew might shatter any moment or he’d be the one pulling the trigger.

Jeno didn’t expect his time to choose to run out before he could even find the courage to decide which miserable fate to pick.

Just how his original plan of being a coward and hide in the forest hadn’t worked out because Donghyuck took matters into his own hands, he was the one disrupting Jeno in his endless mulling over what to do once more.

“So. Doomsday is upon us.”

Jeno tried to open his eyes, still half-asleep, and make sense of the announcement at the same time. It didn’t sound good, but he was also still drowsy from sleeping and not comprehending.

“Wha?” he mumbled. He squeezed Donghyuck’s waist and felt the soft body against his own.

“Aw, you’re so cute!” Donghyuck cooed and carded a hand through Jeno’s hair, “I mean my heat. I feel pre-heat, that’s why I was so horny last night. Should be three days, give or take. I’m sorry you’ll have to put up with me non-stop for so long, I hope you’ll not hate me afterwards.”

Jeno buried his nose in Donghyuck’s hair. “You don’t make sense, why would I hate you, you’re the most perfect person,” he muttered. Then, he realised the implication and pulled away, “is it because I won’t go into rut?” he heard his own voice sound shaky and insecure, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, I know I’m a bit too much at best, but I get extremely annoying during my heat, or so I’ve been told. I mean, not like I do it on purpose,” Donghyuck laughed nervously, but didn’t give Jeno a break to understand what was going on, “With your whole pack in baby fever, it reminds me strongly to get some ginger.”

There was silence, thick and awkward. A Beta during heat, that was second-best, generously speaking.

“I don’t find you annoying,” Jeno carefully tried. It was probably just so Donghyuck wouldn’t have to tell him he wasn’t enough, right? He was so sweet, he’d probably want to spare him.

Jeno just needed the truth!

“You say that now, you’ll be happy to get rid of me soon. Anyway, I thought we should maybe store…”

“Do you want someone else to be with you?” Jeno interrupted, jealously making him want to growl just because of the idea of someone near his mate.

“No!” Donghyuck immediately replied and Jeno felt a bit of relief – but not enough.

“Why do you sound like you would, then? I mean, you avoid me normally, it only makes sense, I’m just a Beta, so…”

Donghyuck jerked around and grabbed Jeno’s jaw, pressing a bruising kiss against his lips. It was so unexpected, Jeno couldn’t even properly kiss back, he was just overwhelmed.

“No!”

“Yes, I never get you as much as I want! You’re always with someone else but me,” Jeno knew he was petty but he hated being second choice, especially when he was second choice for his mate!

“Jeno, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you’d think I didn’t… just I…” Donghyuck’s eyes were wide and confused and he tried to pull away but Jeno didn’t let him.

He couldn’t give up so quickly.

Even though he wished for Donghyuck to be forever happy, he… wanted him!

So, instead of letting him just break away, he held on and Donghyuck immediately stopped pulling. His eyes were still wide and scared, but when Jeno didn’t break their gaze, Donghyuck faltered and fell against him, seeking comfort, and Jeno didn’t even hesitate for a second to wrap his arms around him.

The silence was stifling and Jeno wished there were no doubts and worries because Donghyuck felt warm against him and smelt so incredibly good and he… was his mate, destined to be with him. He loved every part of him that he had gotten to know until now.

He could only hope Donghyuck felt similarly to him.

Finally, the quiet was broken by Donghyuck whispering:

“Urgh, everyone always told me how annoying I am and I made it my brand but imagine if you told me? I’d cry. I’d actually cry. And I never do. So, I tried to, I don’t know, spare you? So you’d take longer to realise how unbearable you find me?” Donghyuck sounded small and insecure, how he never usually did, “But if you have to deal with me during heat it’s kinda hard to give you a break. I hoped it’d take longer before it hit, but it didn’t, and especially with everyone oozing pregnancy pheromones, my dumb body demands a puppy as well, which I don’t want, but I still have to deal, and you have to, too, and obviously I _don’t_ want anyone else, but I also do because I don’t want to annoy you, but like, not really, so I guess alone would be an option but that sucks and…”

Jeno felt arms tightening around his torso while he tried to follow the wave of words.

He’d…

He’d choose Jeno.

Right?

He had said he didn’t want anyone else, hadn’t he?

Donghyuck made a small sniffing sound and clung to him like he was scared Jeno would leave, which was so absurd, Jeno hardly knew what to do. He held on just as much to Donghyuck because he shared the same fear for a different reason. They clearly complemented each other so well…

“I, uh, this, so, I actually wanted to ask if you’d, maybe, want to spend more time together. Because I felt like I had too little of you. Uh, yeah. I just thought it was because you were secretly not interested?” Jeno was quite sure it wasn’t the case with how tightly Donghyuck was holding him, but the Omega’s face was still downturned, hidden from Jeno.

Was… he right, after all?

“No! No, I’m not, I just didn’t want you to get fed up with me too early, so I thought if I stayed away a bit… I’m not not interested, I’m the opposite of not interested, you idiot, I thought I had made it clear! Or maybe I haven’t. I’m so sorry.” Donghyuck looked up now and Jeno was just… so… relieved.

“No, I am sorry!” How could he have stupidly not said anything and make his mate worry and feel bad about himself? “I should have told you you were wonderful more and not just… yeah, sorry, I just… guess we’re both insecure?”

Donghyuck nodded and blinked quickly for a few times, sniffing once more and Jeno pulled his hand from his back, so he could cup his face gently.

He was so pretty. So, so pretty.

He was going to tell him, all the time, until he’d have forgotten anyone would ever call him anything negative!

“I really didn’t notice, you seem so stoic, Jeno, I’m sorry, I should have remembered you’re not like that inside when I already knew.”

“No, I am! You seem so confident and upbeat and I should have shown you I wanted you more.”

“Okay, forgive and forget? Because it’s totally okay for me, we can just do better from now on, right?” Donghyuck softly suggested.

“Yes!” Jeno nodded because he absolutely wanted to leave this behind and get better.

Maybe the others had also not magically gotten as happy as they seemed now? Who knew.

Donghyuck smiled and closed his eyes, clearly inviting him to kiss, and Jeno immediately followed, stroking his thumbs over Donghyuck’s cheeks slowly.

It felt like it was already all forgotten because, well, they were mates, right? As much as Donghyuck was wonderful and special to Jeno, maybe, hopefully, probably, Jeno was all that to Donghyuck?

When they broke apart, Donghyuck flopped back down onto the bed, looking up at Jeno with dark brown eyes and Jeno forgot to even breathe for a few seconds.

“So, uh, what exactly would you like to change?” he asked because he was clearly a lot better at all of this than Jeno was. Okay. Whatever. He’d try and be better, too.

Now, what did he want to change?

“I’d like to do things together. Like laundry or fieldwork or sewing, whatever. It doesn’t have to be everything but it could be. I’d like to sit next to you, it’s weird when you’re far away, I don’t like it,” Jeno laid down next to Donghyuck and the Omega reached out to stroke his arm, so, Jeno did the same and stroked over Donghyuck’s neck.

“Aw, is that jealousy?” Donghyuck’s words were teasing but his face was genuinely questioning.

“Yes,” Jeno grumbled and pressed a finger against where his claiming mark was on Donghyuck.

“Oh, wow, okay. That’s unexpected,” Donghyuck giggled. He was so cute! “Actually… I kind of… like that. But I’m also sorry you felt bad. Yeah, okay, we’ll improve on that, right? I just… if you need a bit of space or a break, I don’t know, just tell me, okay? I can totally understand and I’d rather be a bit more low-key than wait until you’re fed up and hate me.”

“No! Never! Okay, but, yes, better communication, got that,” Jeno traced the outline of his teeth and Donghyuck shuddered.

“Yeah, I’d be happy if you tried to out-talk me, really, don’t hold back,” Donghyuck’s voice got breathier and breathier and Jeno kept teasing him like he wasn’t realising it. His scent was so potent, it made his head spin, all the good things seem even more prominent because Donghyuck was right here, staring at him with this beautiful expression of…

Love?

“I don’t know if I can, but I love just listening to you. I think you’re really funny and I adore that you’re so confident. It’s wonderful!”

“If you hadn’t already gotten me wet, that would have done it. You’re so sweet underneath that quiet shell, I love that,” Donghyuck whispered and kissed him, open-mouthed and heated, and Jeno reciprocated.

Oh, wow, this was really his, his mate, his to love and cherish and… everything!

All his insecurities, be damned. Donghyuck liked him! He wanted him, too!

They had no clothing to be bothered by, so Jeno could just reach down between them and feel Donghyuck’s length, almost hard, just as his own. He broke their kiss and gasped when Jeno opened his fist over the tip how he knew Donghyuck loved it.

“Oh, Jeno, Jeno, wait, I have an urgent request I need to get out of the way because I’m too scared to ask again,” Donghyuck stuttered and bucked up into his grip, but Jeno paused.

“Yeah?” Donghyuck definitely smelt different than he usually did – the pre-heat already made him more appealing and Jeno guessed it might be a good idea to suggest he’d just eat Donghyuck out because he was very much on the same page regarding not being ready for parenthood yet.

“So, you said I could fuck you, maybe? Only if you want, oh moon, I can’t believe I’m asking this. No, never mind, I get it’s too much, just ignore I asked.”

Jeno tightened his grip on the base of Donghyuck’s dick to give himself a chance to reply by making him whimper and twitch in his hold.

“Yeah. Okay. We should do that, I can’t get knocked up,” it was actually great timing!

“Wait, really?” Donghyuck looked at him like Jeno had declared the earth was flat. Jeno just nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

When Donghyuck beamed and started littering kisses over his cheeks, he guessed there was no reason to be.

“I swear by the sun, I’ll try so hard, I promise!”

Jeno startled when there was suddenly a hand on his dick, a very slick hand, and his eyes rolled back a little when he realised he didn’t need to bother finding his oil from wherever it had landed after Renjun’s last rut. Just the thought was already so incredibly arousing, Jeno got a bit ahead of himself, bucking up in search of more.

“I’ve never done this on anyone else, but I’m quite proficient with myself,” Donghyuck whispered and Jeno didn’t even hesitate to roll onto his back and let his legs fall open for him.

It was almost ridiculous to spend the morning getting fucked, but Jeno guessed everyone else did the same thing all the time, so why not them for once? Donghyuck’s hand very slowly inched down between his thighs and it was so uncharacteristically shy and careful, Jeno felt the need to encourage him by moaning a little when he pressed against him so he could push the first finger in.

It felt nice. Jeno was tighter than a turned-on Omega would be, but the slick was better than oil would ever be and there wasn’t much resistance, it was just comfortable friction. The intense sugary scent made it even easier to stay relaxed and Donghyuck looked so adorably focussed, Jeno couldn’t help moan again when he started working him open a bit more. It felt so good when it was Donghyuck doing this!

“Is this okay? I’m so confused,” Donghyuck mumbled and Jeno hurried to nod.

“Yeah. I like it, you can use two,” he breathed.

Two fingers usually were a bit hard to fit at first, but Donghyuck’s slick made the slide so smooth, he had no trouble slowly pushing them in and then moving them, warming the muscle up to open comfortably. 

Yes, Donghyuck was proficient in this, oh sun, it felt so good how he tugged on his rim just right and rubbed over his insides with purpose.

“Urgh, there,” Jeno gasped when Donghyuck found that bundle of nerves he had clearly been searching. His legs closed on their own accord when Donghyuck stroked over it again and started to massage it with just enough pressure, “Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck’s face slowly became more mischievous but it was hard to focus. It was just so good! He couldn’t help how his legs were keeping Donghyuck’s arm trapped and his dick twitched rather pathetically. But Donghyuck curled up one finger after another, stretching on how long he could massage his prostate while pulling out at the same time to give him friction, and Jeno was forgetting everything around himself.

“This is more fun than I expected,” Donghyuck muttered as Jeno squirmed and gasped.

He could see how Donghyuck would have high expectations in anyone else getting close to his ass. He’d love to memorise what he did so he could give it back next chance he got, but it was not going to happen. This was too intense, too good, and he already felt like he was going to come.

Even Donghyuck pushing in a third finger didn’t take him out of it and Jeno had to actually hold back, “Don’t make me cum!”

“You could? Already?” Donghyuck cooed. Jeno just whined and tried to relax his thighs where he was still clamping down around Donghyuck. It wouldn’t quite work while the Omega kept teasing him and the stretch on his rim had become so intense from the three fingers opening and stretching him.

“Y-yeah,” Jeno wasn’t even ashamed, he knew he loved making Donghyuck come, no matter how fast, so why not give him the same satisfaction?

However, as if that had been the wrong thing to say, Donghyuck pulled his fingers out and Jeno groaned in frustration.

“Why?”

“Well, um, I do kind of? You know? If you still want? I mean, me putting my dick in you?” Donghyuck stuttered and Jeno had kind of forgotten because it had felt too good to think.

But more?

“Oh, yes! I want!” Jeno hissed without moving a muscle because it was too much right now.

Unfortunately, he knew he’d have to let Donghyuck sit between his legs or get on all fours or something to make this happen.

No, he wanted to see him!

Donghyuck seemed to agree because he crawled over him when Jeno managed to unclamp his legs, settling between them. He was nibbling on his lower lip and his face was flushed a beautiful red, complementing his tan skin, that Jeno loved so much.

He needed to kiss him. Because he loved him so much.

Luckily, Donghyuck let him pull him down to do just that and Jeno kind of got lost in the feeling until Donghyuck pulled away.

“Um, honestly, just thank you, Jeno, like, I should say it so you remember, right? I’m really so happy I got you as my mate and you even let me do this.”

Yes, Jeno needed to hear that.

“Me, too. So happy.”

Donghyuck blushed even more and Jeno kissed him again but he slowly was reminded that he was still very much hard and there was Donghyuck’s slick on him, which was the biggest turn-on in the history of turn-ons.

It seemed like Donghyuck remembered that they had wanted to do something else, too. Now, that better communication had been taken care of. When he sat back up, he looked more confident, how he usually was when they slept with each other.

Jeno just stared, mesmerised, when Donghyuck reached down and rubbed his fingers through the excess wetness, that had slowly dribbled down his ass and his thighs, collecting it. How was Donghyuck being the one giving even a big deal? It was so sexy!

His brain was swimming in lust, his body growing impossibly hotter when he watched Donghyuck stroke himself, getting slick and prepared.

It was natural, even though it was the other way around then usually, how Donghyuck scooted closer and pulled Jeno up onto his legs to angle him up. Jeno wondered if they could do this more because while he instinctually wanted to protect Donghyuck, he found he didn’t mind it at all to be taken care of.

He hooked his ankles together to steady himself, unable to look away.

“Say if it’s bad, right?” Donghyuck whispered, deep concentration back on his face, and Jeno hummed, letting his lower body go slack so there was no resistance when he felt Donghyuck press against him. He needed a second until his rim had opened enough to push in, but Donghuck was so overly slow and careful, it didn’t matter.

So good!

So, so good!

Jeno didn’t have to amplify his reaction, he just gasped and moaned without even having to think because it felt amazing, the friction, the girth, everything.

He needed more.

Donghyuck’s small mewls were like oil to the fire and Jeno struggled to even keep his eyes open when he carefully pushed his hips up, to let Donghyuck’s dick slide out again, and then fall back down to thrust back inside.

“Oh, Jeno,” Donghyuck’s voice was strained and breathless and Jeno loved hearing it so much.

“Good?” Jeno gasped back.

“Uhu,” he was so adorable in how his face was set, brows furrowed and lower lip between his teeth.

He started to move in time with Jeno, making the thrusts as big as they could, and Jeno reached down to tug on his neglected dick, that immediately twitched between his fingers.

It was so different and so good and Jeno loved it. Loved that they could do this.

“C-close,” Donghyuck whined, the grip on Jeno’s hips tightening as he picked the pace up.

He forced his eyes open to watch Donghyuck lose himself in the feeling, mouth falling open, and Jeno’s own orgasm was close, so close, he squeezed on his cock, growing more desperate together with Donghyuck.

“Hyuck,” Jeno knew he was clamping down again, but he couldn’t keep his legs open anymore. It was too good, too much.

“Oh, moon!” Donghyuck cursed and his hips stuttered, “Jeno!” he buried himself one last time and Jeno had to blink to keep him in focus and watch him come.

Fuck!

So good!

Jeno hurried to jack himself to completion, but Donghyuck pulling out left him kind of longing – but only for a second, then, there were fingers replacing his dick, longer and thicker and reaching that sweet point a whole lot better and Jeno, not having expected it, arched off the bed with a small cry.

Too good!

It didn’t even take three thrusts into that spot, Jeno’s own hand unmoving because he was just unable to compute with Donghyuck playing him how he was, and he was coming over his stomach, clenching down hard to keep the thickness inside and Donghyuck worked him through it until it became too much and Jeno was starting to see stars.

Then, Donghyuck appeared between the twinking in front of his eyes and Jeno just grabbed him to pull down and kiss.

Donghyuck let him, allowing him to take the lead and roll over until he was underneath him and Jeno could bite down on his lower lip and suck on his tongue until their lips were swollen.

When he pulled away, Donghyuck’s eyes were dark and his scent stifling sweet again. He looked like art with his mouth plush and red, face matching, and Jeno kissed him again just to make sure.

Just to make sure he was actually here, blessing Jeno with his unbelievable adorableness and here to stay, to the end of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Twitter: @155Fox
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
